


After Hours

by misswildfire



Category: Static Shock
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswildfire/pseuds/misswildfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil and Richie have a little fun after a patrol. VR slash. Rated for a reason. Don't like, don't read. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago and I've had it posted on FF.net but since I have an account here, I'm posting my fics here as well. Enjoy and please review!

It was a quite night in Dakota city. The two teen super heroes had just finished up their patrol for the night and had headed back to Virgil’s house since his Pops, and his sister were gone. They silently changed, with Virgil taking quick glances here and there at his boyfriend. They had been dating for 6 months and this was the second time they’ve had some time to themselves, with absolutely no interruptions. Virgil just hoped that backpack would pretend to be dead tonight so the boys could get some rest. Virgil hoped onto his bed when he had finished changing into some clothes.

Richie lay down on the bed beside him and stretched out. “Short night huh?”

“Ya, I guess even bad guys need a night off.” Virgil lightly joked.

“Maybe,” Richie mused, “or maybe their all busy planning their evil little plots and couldn’t be bothered to come out and do petty things.”

“I wish they would just stop doing petty things. The things that the meta-breed are doing are just getting lamer and lamer.” Virgil said from the chair at his desk. He put in a CD and the stereo began to play R& B music. Both boys began to relax as the CD changed to a more up-beat song.

“Hey Rich,” Virgil started.

“Ya Virg?” Richie asked as he lazily smiled at his partner.

“Have you ever wondered...” Virgil paused uncertainty.

“Have you ever wondered what?” Richie asked. Before he knew what was happening, the mocha teen was stretched on top of him, and was kissing him passionately. Before Richie could say or do anything in protest, Virgil bite his bottom lip, causing him to gasp. The dark haired teen quickly took advantage of this. Virgil’s hands traveled along Richie’s sides. The hands than slowly crept under Richie’s shirt.

**  
**Richie’s lips left Virgils and traveled along his jaw until they reached the junction of Virgil’s neck. He lightly kissed a spot where he knew it was sensitive. The blonde continued this slow torture, alternating between sucking and nipping. Virgil moaned softly and Richie smiled. When they had first started going out, Richie had quickly found out about this spot during one of their wrestling matches. He had poked him there and when he saw his boyfriend’s reaction, he knew that he would never be able to leave that spot alone.

Virgil ran his hand against Richie’s stomach and felt all the hard muscle. The white teen had become really toned from all the Super Heroing that the two boys do. The dark-haired teens hand quickly slid up and pinched the blonde’s left nipple, making him gasp and release his hold on his neck. Virgil smirked before he captured Richie’s lips in an invigorating kiss.

Richie wasn’t about to let Virgil take control. He wrapped his legs around the dark skin teens butt and flipped them over, leaving him straddling Virgil. Richie looked down at Virgil and saw him smirking. _Guess he kind of expected it._ The blonde mused. Richie grabbed the hem of Virgil’s shirt and slowly inched it up, kissing the skin that was revealed. When the shirt finally came off, he through it over his shoulder, not really caring where it went, as long as it was away, he could care less. His lips sought out Virgils and they kissed. Their kisses soon became hard and demanding, yet gentle and passionate at the same time. He gently rocked his hips into Virgils and both boys moaned softly.

When Richie had flipped them he hadn’t been surprised. Richie was a very different person behind closed doors. He became more take charge and Virigl didn’t mind in the least; it was fun battling for dominance. When Richie rocked his hips into his, all he could see was stars. He wanted more, so much more so Virgil decided to hurry things up a little bit. He rocked his hips back against Richies, silently telling him not to stop, while tugging at the boy’s shirt, trying to get it off. When it finally came off, he shot it somewhere in his room...somewhere being the key word, he really didn’t care where it was, as long as it wasn’t on Richie. His hands slowly trailed down until they reached his partners pants. Capturing Richie’s lips again, he slowly began to undo the pants and take them off. When Richie realized what Virgil was doing, he quickly started to help, sending his boxers and pants to the floor.

Richie wasn’t going to be the only one undressed in the room. Without breaking their increasingly sloppy kiss, he undid the button to his lovers’ pants and unzipped the zipper, slowly sliding the boxers and pants down the mocha teen’s legs. Before he knew what was going on, Virgil had flipped them, and was grinding. Not that he was complaining, but hey, Virgil usually let’s him take charge. _Guess he wants things to move a little faster?_ Richie mused. Richie started rolling his hips in somewhat time with Virgil’s grinding. He silently watched as Virgil reached to his dresser and pulled something out of the first draw. It took him a moment to figure out what it was, but it dawned on him, lube. They had never gone this far before. Was he ready? Well he did have a pulse, but hey, that’s beside the point. Richie knew deep down that he would go as far as Virgil wanted to take it tonight, and if that happened to be all the way, than so be it.

His soon to be lover put the tube down on the bed, leaving it in favour of Richie’s skin. The blonde quickly forgot the lube as he felt Virgils tongue on his nipple. Virgil gently bite down and Richie couldn’t help but moan. Is this what it’s suppose to feel like? Euphoria, nothing but blissful euphoria. If this is what he was feeling now, what was it going to feel like later? Virgils mouth left Richies skin and the blonde made a noise in protest, but quickly changed to a moan of pleasure when Virgil began to give the same attention to the other nipple; licking, sucking and biting.

All Virgil could feel was the mix of pain and pleasure as Richies hands raked his back. He had been wanting more for a while, but wasn’t sure about Richie and how far he wanted to go. He would be perfectly happy going as far as Richie wanted...well mostly. Hey, he couldn’t help wanting more, he was a guy after all, but he didn’t want to hurt his partner or pressure the boy into anything he didn’t want to do. His mouth left Richie’s nipples and kissed their way down the expanse of skin, until he came to the fine blonde hair that traveled south. He could feel Richie’s hands in his hair, gently pulling at him. Virgil raised his head in question, but Richie just leaned forward and kissed him. The mocha teen gasped as the blonde not so gently bite his lip. He could feel Richie’s tongue snaking in and exploring every inch of his mouth.

Richie couldn’t help but grin into the kiss. His friend and soon to be lover was idly tracing patterns along his shoulder on a...oh wow... _a really sensitive spot_. Richie mused as Virgil noticed his reaction and focused his attention there. _Oh My Gosh..._ if he kept that up, well, Richie really didn’t want to think about it. Come to think about it, he really didn’t want to end. Thinking about it, he was really surprised that his brain was still able to form coherent thoughts at this point and time. The blonde gasped as Virgils kisses trailed lower, coming to rest where blonde hair began and traveled south, leading to other...interesting parts.

The dark haired teen looked up at his partner, silently asking permission to continue. It took Richie a minute to figure out what Virgil wanted, but he quickly nodded his consent when he figured it out. Richie moaned as he felt a kiss being planted on the inside of his right side. He than felt a light kiss on the tip of his dick. Virgil inwardly smiled as he caused his soon to be lover to gasp again. He quickly enveloped Richies shaft and swirled his tongue around, causing some very interesting noises to come from Richie. Virgil gently sucked on the dick as he watched Richies reaction. He continued alternating between using his tongue and sucking. However, like all good things, they must come to an end, but not quite the end that you’re thinking of. Virgil watched as his partner tensed and quickly stopped his administrations before everything did come to an end.

The blonde moaned when he felt that his friend was going to leave him hanging. “God V, why did you do that?” he asked? He closed his eyes, waiting for a response, and he got one. Virgil began to kiss his way back up Richies body until he was settled between his legs. Virgil noticed the nervous expression that Richie wore when he went to grab the lube. He smiled down at Richie and gave him a quick, but reassuring kiss, letting him know silently that he would never hurt him and that he would stop at any point and time. The boys continued to kiss and Virgil gently prepared his soon to be lover.

The dark-haired teen gently thrust into his best friend, causing them to both gasp. Richie ran his hands along Vigils back while they continued the kiss passionately. Virgil began to pick up the pace, and Richie wound his legs around Virgil and began to meet his thrusts.

Soon, both boys were panting heavily. “Oh God, V!” Richie moaned, raking his hands down Virgils back. The blonde brought his hands to Virgils head and brought him down for a heated kiss. Richie ran his tongue along Virgils bottom lip and bite down gently. The mocha teen moaned and Richie took advantage, delving his tongue into his lover’s mouth.

“Oh God bro, I’m going to...” Virgil said between kisses.

“I know,” Richie replied between kisses. Determined to make Richie come at the same time, Virgils left hand snaked down between the two teens and grabbed Richies cock. He began pumping in time with his thrusts. Richies kisses left Virgils mouth and moved to his throat. He began to nip and kiss, and bite hard enough to bruise. His tongue soothed them in a gentle caress.

Richie couldn’t handle it anymore and groaned his release. Somewhere off in his hazy mind, he heard Virgil groan his release and collapse on top of him. They just lay there in a heap, limbs intertwining. It was a few moments before any of them spoke.

“That was wow...” Virgil said, rolling over so he wouldn’t be squashing his new lover.

“I think wow is an understatement.” Richie commented, trying to catch his breath.

“You know,” Virgil began, “I’m surprised that backpack didn’t go off.

“I guess even bad guys take a break.”

“Well,” Virgil said, looking at the clock, “it is quite late. Maybe they work in shifts.” He lightly joked.

“So what time would this be than?” Richie asked, slightly amused.

“After hours.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to review please!


End file.
